A Thorn Between Two Roses
by JeanGrey6
Summary: Well, Taryn interfers with Jean and Scott's relationship. Feelings are confronted.


AN: this is a little fic I just decided to write one night. It's kind of hard to explain, but read and you should understand. It's mostly about Jean's feelings towards Taryn interfering with her and Scott. Emotions are displayed; feelings are shared between Jean and Scott. I think there are two swear words... Woo. Some intimate little happenings near the end. Nothing more. nothing less! Yah, btw, I don't own any of these characters! They are all property of Marvel and I am not making any profit off this story, it's only for my enjoyment and for the enjoyment of others! R&R please!  
  
A Thorn Between Two Roses  
  
By- JeanGrey6  
  
She sat sprawled out on her bed listening to their laughter coming from downstairs. Kurt and Kitty were up to trouble again. 'What's new?' she thought as she let out a long sigh. Flipping over onto her back, she draped her head over the edge of her bed. Long red waves hung down, shimmering in the afternoon sun. She clutched the picture she had in her hands, resting it on her stomach. She sighed and placed the picture up over her face. She giggled, as Scott's face looked awkward upside down. She smiled as she brought the picture to lie back down on her stomach.  
  
She was startled when she head the rev of an engine It was Scott' car. Jean could tell exactly by the way he sped in threw the gates and squealed the car to a stop. He did it every time. He knew it scared her when she was riding in the passenger seat with him, so he did it purposely to bug her. Jean's heart skipped a beat as she leapt off her bed. She threw the picture onto her desk and dashed towards the balcony, throwing open the doors. Running into the railing, she leaned slightly over the edge to glance at the red and white car.  
  
Jean furrowed her eyebrows as she heard Scott talking. but to whom? She leaned a little further over the edge and saw her. the girl who was ruining everything. Taryn was supposed to be her friend, but why would she deliberately move in on the one man she truly loved. Loved was such a strong word, but Jean felt it. Every time she saw Scott, her stomach fluttered, her cheeks turned rosy and she had a hard time breathing. Had she waited too long? She kept Scott hanging. it was her own fault and she knew it. She never told Scott how she felt, but she only hid it from him by dating his rival, Duncan Matthews. Why did she ever date such a lughead as him? Scott was the man for her, and she knew it. But she rejected him. He moved on now, and there was no turning back.  
  
Jean scowled as Scott slid a friendly arm around Taryn's shoulder. Jean's stomach sank as Taryn kissed Scott on the cheek. She let out a low growl as she frowned, increasing her grasp on the railing. Still watching intensely, she let out a hurt grunt as she threw herself away from the railing and back into her room.  
  
Scott glanced up along with Taryn when they heard a noise. They saw a flash of red retreat from one of the balconies on the second floor of the mansion. Scott lifted his eyebrows for he knew it was Jean, who must have been spying. Taryn smiled smugly as she tugged on Scott's arm.  
  
"Come on, I wanna see inside already!" She pleaded as she pulled Scott towards the front entrance of the mansion, his eyes still fixated on Jean's room as he stumbled behind Taryn.  
  
As they entered the mansion, the professor was waiting at the door holding out a welcoming hand.  
  
"Aw, welcome! You must be Taryn, Scott's told me all about you." Said the professor as Taryn shook his hand.  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you." She said brightly, flashing a smile. She leaned over towards Scott, "Told him all about me huh?" she whispered into his ear. Scott smiled sheepishly and shrugged, placing an arm on the back of his neck.  
  
Jean thumped down the stairs lazily.  
  
"Hi Jean!." Said Taryn with a smirk on her face as she slid her arm around Scott's. Jean winced as she forced a smile. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she turned towards the kitchen. She gave an effortless wave of her hand as she gently flipped her hair never looking back, and never saying a word. Taryn scowled as she gripped Scott's arm tighter. The professor was studying her facial expressions towards Jean. He didn't have to probe her mind to realize that that girl was up to something.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that evening, Jean was curled on the edge of the couch, sipping hot coca. The flames of the fireplace danced on her, casting shadows among the wall. She gently blew on her cocoa.  
  
"Jean?" said Scott who scared the shit out of Jean as she nearly spilt her cocoa.  
  
"Oh Scott! You scared me." She exclaimed as she leaned back into the position she was in before. Gently placing her coca on the table beside the couch, she glanced at Scott as he rounded the couch and sat beside her.  
  
"Sorry about that." He smiled, which quickly faded," There's something I need to talk to you about." He finished as he leaned back to rest on the back of the couch. He placed his arms behind his head as he let out a sigh. He fixed his glasses with one hand and simply furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Something wrong?" she asked curiously as she leaned forwards and shifted her weight so that she was facing him. Scott fidgeted, trying to get comfortable. Something was bothering him, Jean could obviously tell.  
  
"Well kinda. The professor let me in on a little bit of information. It helped me to finally open my eyes." He shifted his weight as he took in a deep breath. Jean's stare was intense and he could feel it.  
  
" I don't quite understand." She stated as she raised an eyebrow. Her stare was still locked on Scott's ruby-quartz shades. Oh how she longed to gaze into his eyes.  
  
"Taryn an I are. well never were together, but it's over." He sighed and shrugged. " If that makes sense." He laughed unsurely and half smiled.  
  
"What happened?" she asked sincerely, when inside she was doing cartwheels.  
  
"Well, I found out she was using me to make you jealous." He clearly stated, obviously bothered with the situation. In response, Jean rolled her eyes.  
  
' Well it sure worked.' she thought to herself. Every time she saw Scott with Taryn, it pulled at her insides. It made her cringe. Thoughts of Scott with another girl were shattering.  
  
"But why would she do that?" she asked Scott. When actually she knew exactly why that bitch would tamper with Scott's emotions towards Jean. Taryn was jealous of her, and she knew that Jean was out of reach to Scott because of Duncan. Taryn shoved that in Scott's face, manipulating his feelings towards Jean, hoping that they would vanish.  
  
Jean clenched the arm of the couch, digging her nails into the soft fabric, as Scott shrugged in response and stared blankly at the fire. ' She almost succeeded. She almost took Scott away from me.'  
  
Scott looked up. "What was that?" he questioned as he looked away from the fire, to fixate upon Jean's face.  
  
"What? Oh nothing. I didn't say anything, I-"  
  
"No, but you thought something." He said softly as he reached over and placed a hand on Jean's. She stared at the ground, as she felt Scott's stare on her face. Now she knew how Scott felt when Jean used to stare at him. Jean felt her cheeks turn rosy. With her free hand, she twirled a piece or her hair around a finger, letting out a sigh.  
  
"Well." she started, ending the unbearable silence. Clearing her throat, she looked up at Scott and smiled uneasily.  
  
"You were afraid Taryn would take me away from you?" he questioned hesitantly, increasing his grasp on her hand.  
  
"Well yes. yes I was Scott. I was afraid I was going to lose you to. to. HER!" she said frustrated as she put both hands up to her face. Covering the tears that started to stream down her face. Scott moved closer to her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He forced her into him, as she leaned into his chest almost willingly. Her face still covered as the tears continue to pour. He wrapped his other arm around the front of her, as he placed his chin on her head.  
  
"Jean, now you know how I felt with Duncan. I was afraid I would lose you to him." Jean looked up and gently wiped her eyes. She gazed at his hurt face. Placing a soft hand up to his cheek she wiped away a tear that had fell from his eye and was gently falling down his cheek.  
  
" Oh Scott, I would never want to lose you. I had so much trouble admitting my feelings for you. I don't know why. I mean I have loved you this whole time. I was so stupid for ignoring it." She said as she stroked the side of his cheek.  
  
" As was I, Jean. I felt maybe by going with Taryn it would help ease the pain. But it made things worse. It made me long for you even more. It made me long to touch your face, to breathe in the scent of you, to-" With that Scott was interrupted by a passionate kiss that Jean suddenly placed on his lips. She broke away and smiled.  
  
"Scott, look at where we are now. These past events caused our love to grow. If all that didn't happen, we wouldn't be here right where we are now. Isolated, alone.together." She kissed him again, this time exploring his mouth with her tongue. Ravishing every second of the kiss. A kiss they both wanted for so long.  
  
She took an arm off of his shoulder and placed it on the back of his head, playing with his silky brown hair. She was sprawled out on his lap in an awkward position. Scott gently cradled her, by putting his arms on her back. Jean fixed herself so that she was cradling his lap. With knees on both sides of him she sank backwards-finding support from his strong arms. The kiss was broken as she stared at him and smiled.  
  
"I'm glad we had this talk. Put things out in the open." She said as her eyes twinkled in the moonlight coming in threw the windows. Her face was invisible as the light was cast behind her. The outline of her figure was only seen. Scott smiled.  
  
"Yah I agree. Put things way out in the open." He pulled her in towards him and passionately kissed her. She moaned as he explored her mouth this time.  
  
"Scott I love you." She said as she rested her forehead on his. Lifting up a hand she gently rubbed the side of his face with her silky touch.  
  
"I love you too, Jean." He said as he rubbed her back, and kissed her again. There love was out in the open, nothing more to hide or to deny. Their love was proclaimed and everything worked out perfectly, as two lovers were embraced. The thorn between the two roses was removed, causing the ravishing beauty to grow.  
  
What do you think? Please review! I want to hear what you all think about my little story here. lol ;) 


End file.
